For Life
by cindyloey
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang ternyata tak semudah yang dia bayangkan. bahkan ketika seseorang menggap dirinya adalah kenangan buruk yang tak perlu datang kembali.


-FOR LIFE-

*Story Of EXO*

-Chanyeol

-Chen

-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Sehun

-Suho

-Baekhyun

-Lay

-Xiumin

*

-Prolog-

Semua orang tau waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan, dan tentu saja harapan mu yang slalu berharap semua tetap sama takan pernah bisa, semua itu karna waktu berjalan untuk sesuatu yang beda. Bahkan ketika kamu telah pergi lalu memutuskan untuk kembali, jangan harap apa yang pernah kamu tinggalkan masih sama seperti yang terakhir kamu lihat. Dan lagi kesempatan yang dulu kamu tinggalkan, mungkin tak ada lagi.

"Ini, aku sudah tidak mau lagi."

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang slalu aku sukai, dan bola mata indah yang slalu membuat ku merasa nyaman, kini tak lagi sama. Dia laki laki yang pernah ada disini (dihatiku) terus menatap ku, seakan berkata bahwa dia tak pernah ingin perpisahaan ini terjadi. Tapi aku, aku menginginkan nya, walau terkadang aku juga merasa tak ingin. Entahlah...

"Kenapa kau diam saja, aku bilang ambil ini, dan pergi dari sini. Kau tidak dengar.?" Terisak dan berteriak, aku tak lagi berani menatap nya. Menatap laki laki jangkung yang masih diam membisu.

Seketika ku jatuhkan kardus berisi barang barang yang tak lagi bisa ku ceritakan, bagaimana mereka datang dengan sebuah kehangatan yang tulus. Tapi kini, mereka harus pergi, dengan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Chanyeol."

Aku bergumam pelan, ketika dia masih saja diam. dan sektika tubuh raksasa nya memeluk ku dengan kehangatan, ketulusan, yang tak pernah berubah. Untuk pertama kali nya, aku memutuskan tak membalas pelukan nya, walau harus ku akui ketulusan pada dirinya tak pernah hilang. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menangis dalam peluk nya.

*

Rasa bersalah, rasa menyesal semua nya sulit untuk dihilangkan. Bahkan ketika kamu berkali kali meminta maaf, tetap saja perasaan itu akan slalu menghantui mu.

Aku berdiri diambang pintu sebuah kamar rawat yang tak lagi asing bagiku. dan sekali lagi ku tatap balon biru melayang kearah nya, dengan sebuah kertas yang sengaja aku gantungkan diujung balon. Dia meraih nya perlahan, membuka kertas yang sudah kutuliskan sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf ku pada nya.

'Sorry'

Aku menunduk ketika dia menatap ku, aku merasa menyerah untuk laki laki yang masih betah menatap ku dari atas ranjang rawat milik nya. Ku mohon, berhenti memberi tatapan itu pada ku..

"Bunuh aku sekarang, dan ambil jantung ku, chen. Aku mengingkari janji ku untuk membuat mu tetap hidup, untuk membuat mu mendapatkan jantung baru."

Aku tak segan berteriak dan menangis disini, sebuah tempat yang tak banyak orang tau. Chen, dia berhasil memaksaku membawa nya ke atap, membuat ku sempat memasangkan kaos kaki pada nya agar tetap hangat. Tapi setelah disini, dia hanya diam dan membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin memuncak.

"KU MOHON JANGAN PERGI.." lirih ku, dan di saat itu untuk beberapa waktu aku habiskan untuk menangis dihadapan nya, yang masih membisu diatas kursi roda .

Aku memang berjanji untuk membuat nya tetap hidup. Tapi memberikan jantung ku untuk nya, kurasa itu salah. Karna aku tak bisa melihat nya bahagia, melihat nya hidup dalam sehat. Dan tak bisa lagi mendengar suara indah nya, saat dia bernyanyi.

*

Bagi sebagian orang, bahagia itu ketika mereka merasa nyaman dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

seperti kali ini, aku melakukan apa yang membuat ku bahagia. menatap kagum pada sosok laki laki yang masih asik dengan gerakan dance nya, dia benar benar terlihat seksi. Lihat, bagaimana tubuh nya meliuk liuk indah didepan cermin besar.

"KAI KAU INDAH." aku bergumam ketika dia berhenti, dan berjalan ke arah ku.

"Kau bilang sesuatu" seperti biasa dia berbicara menggunakan isyarat.

"emm, K-A-U IN-D-A-H." Aku berbicara menggunakan isyarat yang aku bisa. Jujur sangat sulit mempelajari itu.

"Aku indah" dia mengulangi ucapan ku, aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tulus ku untuk nya.

"Ahh terimkasih, Mau berdansa.." dia mengulurkan tangannya pada ku, tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

Dengan alunan musik, aku terhanyut dalam kebersamaan ini. Dia mungkin tak bisa berbicara dan mendengar, tapi lihat lah bagaimana dia, sesungguhnya..

*

Bagaimana jika musik tak lagi bermusik, jika suara tak lagi bersuara, atau bahkan ketika senja tak lagi berwarna. Apa kamu akan merasa kehilangan, dan merindu.

Aku tak henti memotret nya yang tengah asik beristirhat ditepi lapangan, setelah dia berlari mengelilingii lapangan yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Aku slalu tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil nya 'Indah'

"Kau yang slalu memotret ku..?"

Aku terkejut, ketika dia benar benar berada disampingku tanpa aku sadari, bagaimana bisa aku selengah ini.

Aku tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, aku hanya berusaha menyembunyikan kamera ku, bahkan aku sibuk mengatur detak jantungku, jangan lupakan rasa malu ini membuat pipi Ku merona.

"Kau baik baik saja." Apa dia bisa berenti menatapku, dan menjauhkan wajah nya dari ku. Aku berdiri seketika, berjalan cepat meninggalkan nya yang pasti tengah menatap ku bingung.

"Kyungsoo nama ku kyungsoo." Teriak nya dari arah belakang, aku tersenyum mengetahui siapa nama nya.

Aku memberanikan diri berbalik ke arah nya, lalu memberikan secarik kertas kecil pada nya. dan tentu saja aku kembali berjalan cepat, tidak kurasa ini berlari.

'Aku adalah musim dingin, aku adalah sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit saat musim dingin. Orang lain mu gkin tak begitu menyukai ku, tapi aku suka, karna aku bagian indah dari musim dingin'

"Snow, nama nya Snow."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap secarik kertas itu, menatap gadis yang semakin menghilang dipandangan nya.

Sebuah pertemuan, tak bisa kau prediksi sebelum nya kan.

*

Suara gemuruh dari gesekan roda dengan lantai mengisi keramaian yang semakin terasa, kala semua orang sibuk hilir mudik menarik koper mereka setalah tiba disebuah bandara, senyum mengembang tak luput dari wajah bahagia mereka kala seseorang datang menjemput. Tak terkeculi, dia yang berdiri diantara keramaian seakan membisu dan tak peduli pada hal disekitar nya.

Untuk sesaat, dia mematung diam. Jauh didepan sana untuk pertama kali nya dia melihat sosok indah yang slama ini ditunggu nya. Sosok indah yang slalu berjanji menunggu nya, sosok indah slalu menanti sebuah kesederhaan dari sosok buta yang kini memilik bola mata jernih.

Teringat dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu pemuda yang kini berdiri sedikit jauh dari nya.

"25 langkah, jika kau ingin menyebrang. Lalu jika kau ingin mengetahui lampu merah, tidak ada suara mobil yang melintas. Jika lampu merah habis, kau akan mendengar suara klakson mobil. Sangat berisik"

Dia inget bisikan itu, dan sejak saat itu jika dia ingin menyebrang disana, dia akan menghitung langkah nya sebanyak 25 kali. Perlahan pertahananya runtuh, air bening yang tadi hanya menggenang dipelupuk mata nya akhir nya harus terjatuh.

"AKU MENEMPATI JANJI KU,."

satu kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas yang kini diangkat pemuda itu keatas, membuat siapa saja dapat membaca nya.

"KAU MELIHAT KU SEKARANG"

Itu kalimat dari kertas kedua, dan berhasil membuat gadis berambut hitam yang masih menangis tersenyum haru.

"KEMARI LAH, DAN PELUK AKU."

Tangisan nya semakin pecah saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Tanpa peduli koper nya yang ia tinggal, gadis itu berlari, menerjang tubuh

Pria jangkung berkulit putih, menenggelamkan kepala nya pada dada bidang yang memiliki wangi susu. Isak tangis nya terdengar pilu, rasa rindu yang ia kubur selama hampir 2 tahun, akhirnya muncul menggelitik ruang kosong hati nya.

"Sehun, terimakasih" lirih nya dalam hati..

*

Beberapa orang berjalan keluar dari ruangan, menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, jangan lewat kan payung hitam yang melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan. Sore itu, seseorang telah pergi, tinggal ditempat nya yang baru. Namun yang membuat hujan semakin kejam, adalah tangisan seorang gadis didalam tempat terakhir peristirahtan kekasihnya.

Tangisan nya benar benar terdengar putus asa, beberpa kali dia menyebut nama kekasih nya dalam isak tangis.

"Aku mohon kembali... Hiks hiks hiks.." Ia menangis tak lagi memperdulikan seberapa bengkak mata nya sekarang, seberapa merah wajah nya sekarang, atau berapa kali suara nya tercekat.

"KRISSSSS..." dia berteriak untuk kesekian kali nya, dia bahkan merasa air mata nya tak akan pernah habis. Dia hanya ingin kekasih nya kembali, dia hanya ingin orang yang disayangi nya bangun dan memeluknya.

Sementara diluar sana dibalik dinding, bersandar seorang pemuda yang juga tak kuasa menahan tangis kala melihat bahkan mendengar tangisan pilu dari orang yang disayanginya.

Tetesan air mata nya terus terjatuh, ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh bahu gadis itu, dirinya merasa enggan.

Suara gemuruh hujan seakan berlomba dengan isak tangis gadis itu, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, selain berharap suatu saat nanti dirinya bisa membuat gadis itu kembali tau apa itu hidup

*

Seorang pemuda berjalan keluar cafe, namun beberapa detik kemudian langkah nya terhenti tatkala kedua bola mata nya menangkap sosok gadis berdiri didepan nya. Ia diam untuk memastikan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. .

Untuk beberpa saat mereka diam dalam hening nya malam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Terhayut dalam pemikiran masing masing, dan merasakan hawa dingin malam menusuk pori pori kulit mereka. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Byun baekhyun, berapa lama membuat dirimu sadar. Aku mencintaimu.."

Sudah cukup lama mereka saling diam, hingga Tanpa berniat melakukan apapun gadis itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan baekhyun yang terdiam tak mengerti. Memalingkan wajah kearah lain guna menghindari rasa sesak didadanya.

(Terkadang aku ingin berhenti lalu bersantai. Terkadang aku ingin berhenti berlari lalu berjalan perlahan, namun waktu tak mengijinkan. Terkadang aku ingin duduk diam lalu bergelut dengan hanya pikiran kosong... )

*

-Cindy-


End file.
